Amnésique
by spagouille
Summary: Sasuke est retrouvé inconscient devant les portes de Konoha. Lorsqu'il se réveille, il ne se souvient de rien. Sakura ne l'aidera en rien à retrouver la mémoire. POV Sakura sasusaku mise en page refaite, gomen !


Ce soir là, j'étais de garde à l'hôpital avec Shizune. Il y avait très peu de blessés et nous papotions tranquillement. Soudain, un ANBU vint à notre rencontre.

- Nous avons un problème, pourriez vous demander à l'Hokage-sama de venir ? demanda-t-il à Shizune. Puis il continua en se tournant vers moi : Et nous aurions besoin d'un médecin compétent.

- D'accord répondit ma coéquipière. Sakura-chan peut vous accompagner, nous lui faisons totalement confiance.

Durant ce bref entretien où je n'avais dit mot, j'avais senti qu'il se tramait quelque chose d'important, à tel point que les ANBUs voulaient qu'un minimum de personnes soit au courant. Je suivis donc rapidement cette personne dans un repère sombre et bien protégé : je sentais le chakra de plusieurs ANBUs, rencontrés précédemment, dans le coin. J'arrivai dans une pièce munie d'un seul meuble : un lit. Sur ce lit reposait une personne. Le nombre d'ANBUs présent dans la pièce, 6 au total, me fit rapidement pensé que cette personne n'était pas prête de sortir d'ici. Son physique me rappelait quelqu'un, et pour cause : c'était Sasuke UCHIWA, le déserteur qu'avec Naruto, on cherchait depuis des années à ramener à Konoha. Il était inconscient mais n'avait aucune marque de blessures apparente et les légers soulèvements de sa cage thoracique me prouvèrent qu'il était vivant.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ? demandais-je assez froidement.

- Nous aimerions que tu l'examine ; savoir si il n'a pas été empoisonné ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Je m'approchai donc de mon ex-ami. Le premier détail qui me marqua fut la disparition de la marque maudite, ce qui confirmait la rumeur qu'on avait eu avec celle qu'il avait tué son frère. Lorsque je posais la main là où elle aurait du être pour vérifier si il n'y avait pas une trace, tel une cicatrice, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, saisi mon poignet et s'assit sur le rebord de la table a une vitesse fulgurante. Les ANBUs réagirent de la même vitesse et il se retrouva vite en leur ligne de mir et prêt à mourir d'un millième de seconde à l'autre. Malgré cela, il posa des questions qui me déconcertais-je.

- Qui es-tu ? Où suis-je ? Et … Qui suis-je ?

*

- Il n'a perdu aucune de ses aptitudes physiques ou intellectuelles. Il a juste oublié son passé donc vous, le village, sa vengeance … Tout en quelque sorte, conclut Tsunade.

- Nous étions tous convoqués dans son bureau. Tous les ninjas ayant eu un attachement quelconque avec Sasuke avant sa trahison. Cela ne faisait que 2 jours qu'il avait été retrouvé assoupi devant le portail du village que tout le monde était au courant de son retour.

- Mais l'on n'est pas sur que ceci n'est pas une mascarade. Donc je demanderais à vous tous de vérifier qu'il n'as pas de comportement belligérant vis-à-vis du village et de sa sécurité.

- Bien, Hokage-sama, répondîmes-nous à l'unissons.

- Hey, Saku-chan, ce n'est pas super que Sasuke-kun soit de retour ?!!? s'extasia Naruto, a peine dehors.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je froidement.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que j'avais passé à réfléchir à cette situation, je ne pouvais donc pas partager l'enthousiasme de mon ami, enthousiasme que je n'avais pas éprouvé au retour de notre ancien compagnon. Au contraire, des milliers de questions tournait en rond dans ma tête : Pourquoi revenir alors qu'il était si déterminer à nous affronter la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ? D'où vient son amnésie ? Comment a-t-il atterri ici ? Je n'avais qu'une certitude : même sans l'amnésie de Sasuke, rien n'aurait été comme avant dans l'équipe 7. J'aperçus néanmoins mes deux coéquipiers s'affronter sur le terrain d'entrainement le lendemain matin, alors que je partais pour l'hôpital. J'en ressortis tard le soir, une longue journée de travail derrière moi. La nuit était tombé depuis quelques heures déjà, l'hiver se rapprochais à grand pas, la fraicheur du soir le montrait. A quelques mètres de l'hôpital, Sasuke était assis sur un banc, les yeux tournés vers les innombrables étoiles et la lune croissante.

- Que fais-tu là ? l'accostais-je.

- Je t'attendais, me répondit-il.

- Et que me vaut cet honneur ? le taquinais-je.

- Naruto-s…kun et Kakashi-sensei m'ont dit qu'à nous quatre nous formions une équipe avant mon départ. Je pense donc que tu es une personne clé de mon passé. De plus, tu es la première personne que j'ai vue à mon « réveil » et j'ai un pressentiment comme quoi tu pourrais m'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

- Qu'attends-tu exactement de moi ? lui demandais-je, un peu inquiète.

- J'aimerais, si cela ne te dérange pas trop, de me dire quelle genre de relation entretenions nous.

Mon cœur fit un raté. A vrai dire, il n'avait cessé d'accélérer la vitesse de ses pulsations au fil de la discussion. Pendant ces 3 dernières années, j'avais beaucoup fantasmé sur Sasuke, souvenir de gamine. Je l'avais déshumanisé, j'en avais fait un être idéal. Cependant, ses réactions vis-à-vis de moi m'étaient restées au travers de la gorge, malgré mes fantasmes. Pas question de me ridiculisé en face de lui, d'avouer qu'il m'avait repoussé et, aujourd'hui je m'en rendais compte, mon harcèlement envers lui. Je décidai de mentir par omission, ce qui n'est donc pas véritablement un mensonge.

- Tu dois tout d'abord savoir que tu étais plutôt froid avec les gens, pas très bavard, il y avait un coté mystérieux en toi ou l'on ne pouvait savoir ce que tu pensais vraiment. Nous n'avions entre nous que des relations professionnelles, il y avait une certaine distance entre nous. Nous discutions tout les deux plus avec Naruto-kun que l'un envers l'autre.

- D'accord, me répondit-il, une lueur de déception dans son regard, ce qui aurait été impossible chez l'ancien Sasuke, du moins, celui que je connaissais.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Eh bien, je dois t'avouer que Naruto-kun m'a dit que tu aurais pas mal d'information à me donner sur moi, mais que ce n'étais pas à lui d'en parler. Pareil pour Kakashi-sensei. Je pensais donc qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous, que tu en savais plus que les autres sur certaines facettes de ma personnalité.

- Sur ce coup la, j'aurais adoré que mon ami bien blond sur les bords et que mon ancien professeur bien aimé apprennent à se la fermer. J'essayai de rattraper le coup tant bien que mal.

- Si tu veux vraiment savoir, tu m'as souvent rabaissé, à tel point que tu me blessais plus que n'importe qui peut en avoir droit. C'était un de vos sujets de disputes avec Naruto, et cela se terminait en affrontements sérieux. Je détestais ça et essayais de vous arrêter. Finalement, tu es partie, en quête de vengeance et de pouvoir.

- À t'entendre, on pourrait croire que l'on était plus que simple coéquipier.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu là, Sasuke-san ! Cette fois, je ne serais plus forcément la seule à souffrir, le menaçais-je.

Je partis sur cette phrase, le laissant planté là. Il ne fit rien pour m'arrêter et je le remerciais intérieurement : je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mes larmes qui arrivèrent une dizaine de mètres une fois l'avoir quitté.Quand je revis le soleil, je n'avais pas envie de quitter mon appartement de la journée et je mis cette idée à exécution en profitant de mon jour de congé. Blottie dans mon canapé, je lus un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque. Je ne fus déranger qu'à 15h par quelqu'un qui sonnait à la porte.

- Coucou Saku ! s'exclama Naruto à peine la porte ouverte, remplis de cette joie qui le caractérise.

- Salut Naru ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? lui demandais-je en le faisant rentrer.

- Je fais une fête chez moi ce soir pour le retour de Sasu! s'extasia mon ami. C'est à 19h ! Tu viendras, hein ?

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondis-je, lasse. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger aujourd'hui.

- J'ignore pourquoi tu n'es pas joyeuse du retour de Sasuke, se rembrunit-il, mais tu ne seras pas obligé de lui parler. En plus, il y aura tout le monde ; même Neji-kun et Tenten-chan … Tu sais pourtant qu'ils n'aiment pas venir à une fête ! Et puis, si tu ne viens pas, j'irais te chercher, prête ou pas, habillée ou non ... Et si ta porte est fermée, je mettrais la musique à fond pour t'empêcher de dormir !

- Un des inconvénients d'habiter en dessous de chez toi … Et si tu mets la musique à fond, la vieille du rez-de-chaussée va encore se plaindre. J'ai compris, je viens ! capitulais-je.

- OUAIS ! cria le blond. Super Saku ! Je compte sur toi !!! On se revoit ce soir, continua-t-il en partant.

J'allais donc chez mon meilleur ami une heure après l'horaire indiqué, trop prise dans ma lecture. À peine rentrée dans l'appartement que l'ambiance festive m'envahit, la musique à fond. Les canettes de bières et les bouteilles de saké jonchant sur le sol m'indiquèrent rapidement l'état d'ébriété de mes amis.

- Enfin quelqu'un de sobre ! m'accueillis Sasuke.

- Pas pour longtemps, lui répondis-je, je viens d'arriver !

- Ino, s'écria Kiba.

J'accourue auprès de la meilleure amie, aussi blanche qu'un linge. Elle devait aller dans la salle de bain, avant de repeindre tout le salon en technicolor. Je regardai la seule personne sobre qui restait à part moi et elle compris d'un coup d'œil.

- Tu veux vraiment finir dans cet état ? m'asticota Sasuke, tout en portant Ino - c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment où elle à décider d'évacuer le trop plein d'alcool de son corps. Et merde, cria son porteur, ma chemise !

- Ca va Ino ? m'inquiétais-je, ignorant royalement le brun.

- Autant que possible dans mon état, me répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Merci Sasuke-kun. Tu peux aller demander un T-shirt à Naruto maintenant, lui dis-je une fois qu'il eut posé Ino, le poussant dehors et fermant la porte après lui. Je me retournai vers Ino. Elle était penchée au dessus du lavabo, vraiment très mal en point. Je lui passai un gant d'eau fraiche sur le visage.

- Oh non ! Mon maquillage ! protesta-t-elle.

- Qui comptes-tu draguer dans cet état ? la charriais-je.

- Ne fais pas ta maline, répliqua-t-elle. J'ai vu ton manège avec Mister beau gosse.

- Alors là, je te le laisse volontiers : il ne m'intéresse plus du tout !

- Racontes moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Ben, après trois ans sans aucune nouvelles, c'est normal de perdre des sentiments. De plus, je l'avais déifié pendant son absence, autant dire que son retour n'est pas du meilleur augure pour lui s'il ne se montre pas à la hauteur.

- Donc, tu n'es plus amoureuse … Il y a plus qu'une chose à faire : fêter ça ! Hey les gars !!! cria-t-elle en sortant ayant repris à la fois de la couleur et de la vivacité. Double dose à Saku !!

*

Le lendemain, la fête continua dans ma tête, j'avais l'impression que c'était des marteaux qui en profitaient cette fois. J'avais appris pendant la fête que Sasuke habitais maintenant à coté de chez Naruto, ce qui n'étais pas une bonne nouvelle et annonçait une galère de plus si je voulais l'éviter. J'arrivais néanmoins à l'éviter, lui ainsi que tout sujet de conversation le concernant, pendant trois jours. Mais au troisième jour, Tsunade me convoqua à son bureau.

- Que se passe-t-il, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san ? leur demandais-je en arrivant.

- Comment se passe d'après toi la réinsertion se Sasuke ?

- Plutôt en bonne voie, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'avoir retrouvé un semblant de mémoire.

- As-tu beaucoup discuté avec lui depuis son retour ?

- Pas tellement, mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? La personne qui serait le plus apte à répondre serait Naruto ou l'intéressé lui-même.

Mes deux mentors se concertèrent rapidement d'un regard. La dirigeante du village pris une enveloppe dans son bureau, se leva et se dirigea vers moi. L'enveloppe dans ses mains croisées dans son dos, elle s'adressa à moi d'une voix douce et maternelle.

- Réponds-moi franchement Sakura-chan, quels sont tes sentiments envers Sasuke UCHIWA ?

- J'avoue que quand j'étais jeune, j'étais amoureuse de lui. Mais maintenant, c'est du passé, il est parti pendant si longtemps qu'il n'était devenu pour moi plus qu'un souvenir. Je n'éprouve plus pour lui que de l'indifférence.

- Je vois, soupira-t-elle en me tendant la lettre. Nous avons retrouvé cette lettre sur lui lorsque nous l'avons trouvé. Elle t'est adressée ; j'aurais préférée que tu sois la première à la lire mais les ANBUs voulaient s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de messages secrets.

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes je n'en veux pas.

- Sakura ! s'emporta le chef du village. C'est un ordre : prends cette lettre et lis-la ! Donc à moins que tu ais des questions à me poser, tu peux disposer. Je te conseil par contre de la lire dans un endroit calme.

Je ne voulais pas retourner chez moi. Je me, rendis donc au seul endroit où je ne verrais personne : le lac près du quartier UCHIWA. Personne au village n'osait s'aventurer là-bas depuis le massacre et la seule personne qui pourrait s'y rendre est amnésique. Je venais souvent ici avec Ino observer Sasuke lorsqu'il était sur le ponton. La lettre ouverte, je reconnus l'écriture de mon ancien coéquipier.

« _Sakura-chan,_

_ Si tu es en possession de cette lettre, c'est que j'ai perdu la mémoire. Et oui, je suis devenu amnésique par choix. Je voulais oublier ma haine ; une fois que j'avais tué mon frère, d'autres personnes m'ont influencé pour que je trouve d'autres personnes à haïr. Un cercle vicieux, comme tu peux le constater. Or, je m'étais dit, il y a trois ans de cela, lorsque je suis parti, que je reviendrais vous voir, te voir, une fois ma vengeance exécutée. Le prix à payer était la perte de ma mémoire. _

_ Cependant, je ne pouvais décemment oublier sans te faire part de mes sentiments, sans confesser mes torts. Tout d'abord, je regrette. Mon attitude avec vous est impardonnable, surtout avec toi. Lorsqu'Orochimaru m'as attiré dans ses filets et que tu as essayé de me retenir, tu as failli réussir. A ce moment là, je ne te voyais que comme un obstacle à la réussite de ma vengeance. Naruto-kun fut moins un problème, plus qu'un ami, il était un rival que je devais battre. Ma quête du pouvoir, s'il n'y avait eu que lui, était donc justifiée. Ensuite, il n'y eu pas un jour, pas une nuit ou je n'ai pensé à vous : Naruto-kun s'était-il amélioré ? Etiez-vous heureux ? Etais tu retombée amoureuse ? Cette dernière question m'énervait plus qu'elle me rassurait. Certes, je t'avais lâchement abandonnée, et tu avais bien le droit de m'oublier, néanmoins, je n'arrivais pas à admettre qu'un jour tu m'aurais complètement oublié. Le jour ou avec ces deux inconnus et sans Kakashi-sensei, je fus égoïstement heureux que vous ne m'ayez pas oublié. Mais je ne pouvais vous suivre, ma vengeance n'ayant pas été assouvie. Je devais donc vous affronter. _

_ Si tu ne te sens pas capable de lire les lignes qui suivent, je comprendrais très bien. Malgré tout, je souhaiterais te faire part de mes sentiments à ton égard. Tu as du le comprendre en lisant la lettre : Je t'aime. Et je pense même que, à moins d'être totalement stupide, je ne pourrais que retomber amoureux de toi. Et lorsque cela arriveras et que les sentiments que tu éprouve pour moi ont changés à ceux d'antan –ce qui serait compréhensible-, alors tu pourras me faire souffrir à ton tour, tu en as largement le droit. Sache en tout cas que si je retrouve la mémoire, tu en seras la première informée, je t'en fais le serment._

_Sasuke UHIWA_ »

À la lecture de cette lettre, toutes les larmes que je retenais en moi depuis une semaine, trois ans, je ne savais plus, s'échappèrent. Cet idiot m'avait aimé mais avait délibérément fait le choix de l'oublier. Je rêvais d'être amnésique, tout comme lui, oublier ses sentiments qui me blessaient encore. Je voulais devenir un oiseau et survoler ce monde sans que personne ne me remarque, sans pouvoir souffrir.

*

Je m'éveillais dans un lit au sein d'une chambre inconnue. Je n'avais plus que mes sous-vêtements sur moi, humides, tout comme mes cheveux. Sur la fenêtre, à coté du lit, tambourinaient violemment des gouttes de pluies, des éclairs se dessinant derrière, au milieu des ténèbres de la nuit. De l'autre coté du lit se trouvait une robe noire posée sur une chaise. Je l'enfilais sans me poser de questions alors qu'elle m'allait parfaitement, et sortis de la pièce. J'arrivais dans le salon, la lettre lut précédemment posée en évidence sur la table basse. À l'autre bout de la pièce, sur un radiateur, séchaient mes vêtements.

- Elle te va bien.

Sa voix calme et suave retentit derrière moi. En me retournant vers lui, je me sentis redevenir une gamine. Son regard mystérieux par ses yeux obscurs, sa désinvolture habituelle faisait remonter en moi des sentiments que je m'étais obstiné à cacher. Je pensais le haïr depuis son retour, s'était en faites de l'amour.

- Je parle de la robe, précisa-t-il.

- D'où vient-elle ? demandais-je.

Elle était à ma mère, me répondit-il sans émotions particulière. Elle te va d'ailleurs mieux qu'à elle.

- Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? m'étonnais-je.

- Hm, acquiesça-t-il. Jusqu'au meurtre de mes parents avec les affaires que j'ai retrouvé dans les maisons du clan … Jusqu'à la dernière semaine avec la lettre que je t'ai adressé.

- Qui t'as permit de lire mes affaires ? m'emportais-je.

- C'est quand même moi qui l'aie écrite, protesta-t-il.

- Comment pouvais-tu le savoir ?

- J'ai reconnu mon écriture.

- Tu n'avoueras pas tes torts si facilement, n'est ce pas, soupirais-je, capitulant.

- Hm, sourit-il, enfin, il esquissa une ébauche de sourire.

- Et le retour de ta mémoire ne te cause pas de maux de têtes ? changeais-je de sujet.

- C'est l'amie ou l'infirmière qui parle, me taquina-t-il.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, me renfrognais-je. Donc, s'il n'y a pas de problème, je vais rentrer chez moi. Je repasserais demain chercher mes affaires et te rendre la robe.

Les lueurs d'amusements que j'avais aperçues dans ses yeux auparavant disparurent et il se rembrunit brutalement. Je me dirigeais prestement vers la porte d'entrer, le propriétaire de l'appartement sur les talons.

- Tu sais, pour la robe … commença-t-il. Tu … Tu peux la garder. Je n'en ferais rien.

Il était juste derrière moi. Son souffle chaud dans ma nuque et son parfum enivrant me firent frémir. Depuis tout à l'heure, je résistais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Sa proximité laissait échapper tous mes fantasmes ; un instant, je m'imaginais dans ses bras. Je chassais cette pensée d'un léger coup de tête.

- Ok. Me… Merci beaucoup, bégayais-je.

- Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiétas –t-il en posant sa main sur mon front. Tu es devenue toute rouge. Fais attention à pas tomber malade avec ce temps.

- Eh bien … Je ne sais pas si c'est ce séjour chez Orochimaru ou la perte de mémoire, mais t'es vachement plus attentionné !

- Tu trouve ? répliqua-t-il. Pourtant, Naruto-kun dis que je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Etrange, lâchais-je.

Nous nous regardâmes comme si nous nous voyons la première fois. Une force m'attirait manifestement vers lui. Je repris mes esprits avant de faire une connerie.

- Il a pas tort … Au fond, l'un envers l'autre, nous n'avons pas tellement changé … déclarais-je, en partant pour chez moi.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? m'interrogea-t-il en prenant mon bras, me coinçant entre lui et le mur. Je ne suis pas Naruto-kun, je ne peux pas comprendre toutes tes phrases voilées, me supplia-t-il.

J'hésitais. Après tout, n'avons-nous pas qu'une seule vie ? Je tentais le tout pour le tout, je serais fixée après. C'est donc tout doucement que j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes. Tout d'abord, il se figea de surprise, puis répondit plutôt passionnément, me serrant dans ses bras.

- Youhouhou !! hurla une voix depuis la cage d'escalier.

- Na … Naruto-kun, il vaut mieux partir, lui répondit une voix féminine que j'assimilais à Hinata.

Sasuke soupira, puis il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Je sus qu'il réapparut dans le dos de notre ami blond par le cri de ce dernier.

- Ouah, Sasuke-kun ! Ca va pas de faire ça !! se plaignit-il.

- Depuis quand nous observez-vous, s'exclama Sasuke d'une voix menaçante et d'un regard qui se voulait mauvais pour Hinata. Immédiatement, le blond se rapprocha d'elle, comme pour la protéger.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! se défendit notre camarade. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser, et depuis que t'étais revenu, j'étais sur qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre vous. J'ai pas pu me retenir, désolé, rajouta-t-il d'une mine pataude.

- Et quand comptiez vous nous dire que vous étiez ensemble ? les accusais-je.

Rougissement habituel immédiat d'Hinata, rougeurs toutes aussi embarrassées chez son compagnon et regard interrogateur du mien.

- C'est que … en faites, bégaya la brune.

- C'est que depuis la fête et on ne t'as pas vu depuis ! m'accusa Naruto. Comment voulais-tu qu'on te mette au courant ? De plus, t'avais des sautes d'humeurs pas possible, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes histoire !

L'empressement de Naruto me fit rire, suivit de Sasuke, Hinata et l'intéressé lui-même. C'était certain : plus rien ne serais comme avant : ce serais encore mieux !


End file.
